GET LOVE!
by Alp Arslan no Namikaze
Summary: Potret percintaan Shappire dan Emerald di tengah persahabatan dan drama khas remaja Konoha High School ala Alp Arslan no Namikaze!# 1st AU# ONE LONG SHOOT!# GAJE dan pasti OOC!# Mind to REVIEW?


**Hohohoho... Alp Arslan no Namikaze hadir lagi... hohoho**

**Hei, cuma sekedar variasi, Alp nggak mau ngelihat para reader ngelus dada gara-gara nggak sabar nggigit baju karena THE HUNTING OF SOUL REAPER lama banget selesainya... hehe... kemarin ni iseng-iseng mikirin NaruSaku di AU dalam setting KHS, heh. Dan sepertinya seru juga.**

**FUH! Ya, gak usah kebanyakan khutbah lagi, gimana kalau langsung tancep?**

**DISCLAIMER#Masashi Kishimoto-1999**

**GET LOVE!**

**Author: Alp Arslan no Namikaze-2011**

Suara peluit panjang terdengar nyaring. Kali ini aku benar-benar melompat dari tribun seraya memeluk Tenten dan Ino bersamaan.

"Berhasil! Berhasil! Kita berhasil, Tenten!" Sorakku riang. Tenten mengangguk-angguk bangga. Jelas dia terharu. Ino sampai benar-benar menangis. Aku pun akan berbuat seperti itu kalau tidak teringat untuk menahan air mataku. Air mata _bahagia._

Betapa tidak, baru saja peluit panjang tadi menandakan kemenangan mutlak Konoha High School di Turnamen Nasional Sepak Bola antar Sekolah Menengah se Negara_ Hi_. Peluit terakhir tadi juga merupakan isyarat berakhirnya pertandingan final musim ini. Skor tipis menegangkan, _1-0._ Dan angka itu pun berarti luar biasa bagi kami.

Dan bagiku, angka itu punya makna khusus. Kau tahu kenapa?

Bagaimana tidak, yang menjebloskannya ke gawang Ame High School adalah Kekasihku tercinta, Namikaze Naruto. Si Blondie _Baka_ yang terkenal sebagai siswa paling konyol diantara angkatan kami.

Dan pastinya, melihatnya bersalto sekali sebagai perayaan golnya barusan benar-benar membuatku berbunga-bunga. Kulihat pula Neji, Gaara, Shikamaru dan teman-teman setim kami melonjak-lonjak mendekatinya. Luar biasa.

Di tengah –tengah terjepitnya ia oleh teman-teman kami, Naruto celingukan kearah tribun. Aku cekikikan, pasti dia sedang mencariku.

"Ehem... Ada yang tersipu-sipu nih, ye..." Goda Ino. Aku meninju bahunya pelan, membiarkannya meringis disertai tawa Tenten.

"Bukan urusanmu, _Pig!"_ cetusku kemudian. Ino menjulurkan lidah lalu melempar pandangan kembali ke lapangan. Aku juga. Naruto masih celingukan saat Ketua Federasi Sepak Bola Sekolah Menengah menginstruksikan para pemain KHS untuk bersiap menerima medali. Yahiko _Senpai _ yang kapten tim maju mewakili kami untuk menerima hadiah. Siswa kelas 3 ini mengangkat trophy kebanggan itu sambil dielu-elukan seluruh pendukung tim kami. Sedetik kemudian, nama Naruto disebut. _Sibuk apa dia?_

Sudah diduga oleh banyak orang dan pengamat bola sekolah menengah, bahwa namanya pasti mencuat sebagai _Man of The Matc__h, _pemain terbaik musim ini. Pacarku hebat khan? Musim lalu dia juga mendapatkan gelar itu meski tim kami tak sanggup bertahan di final. Tersisihkan dua skor dengan Kiri High School di pertandingan yang sama.

Dan gol terakhir tadi kalau aku boleh _ngasal,_ adalah pembalasan untuk kekalahan kami tahun lalu.

_Kekalahan yang sungguh pahit._

Dan dulu Naruto benar-benar menangis tatkala itu. Ia merasa tak pantas memegang medali pemain terbaik di depan keterpurukan timnya sendiri. Aku ingat betul saat Naruto berniat membuang medalinya dulu kalau Yahiko _Senpai_ tak menahannya dulu.

Dan sekarang kegundahanku musnah sudah, karena cintaku sudah mendapatkan kembali senyum bahagianya.

Pertandingan berakhir. Para pemain baru saja keluar dari ruang ganti saat kami bertiga berdiri di pintu keluar. Sosok gadis dewasa berambut ikat dua tengah berdiri juga disana, aku dan Tenten sangat mengenalnya.

"Temari-Nee!" Jerit Tenten riang.

Gadis itu menoleh kearah suara dan tersenyum lantas melihat kedatangan kami. Dia adalah kakak dari Naruto dan sedang kuliah.

"Ha, Sakura-Chan, Ino-Chan, Tenten-Chan, kalian juga nonton, ya?"

"He-em." Kami menjawab berbarengan. Tenten mengangkat alis saat seorang lelaki bermata lavender keluar dari ruang ganti. Langsung berhambur berlari ke arahnya. Polisi yang mengawal menjaga jarak namun tak bisa berbuat banyak saat Tenten yang atlet akrobat melompat masuk dan mendarat tepat di depan Neji. Neji kelabakan, pasti. Aku dan Ino mengangkat alis saat seorang lelaki berambut nanas berjalan keluar bersama seorang lelaki pirang jabrik dengan pola kumis di pipinya. Sama seperti Tenten, Ino langsung melompat dan merengkuh manja Shikamaru.

"I-Ino.. Jangan disini, aku mal-"

_CUUP...!_

Dan sebuah ciuman di pipi Shikamaru membuatnya berhenti protes. Di antara keramaian seperti ini Ino tak pernah pandang bulu. Shikamaru _sweatdrop _seraya menepuk dahinya sambil berdecih kesal yang langsung dibalas dengan tatapan manja Si Aquamarine,

"_Ck! Mendokusai..."_

Aku tersenyum simpul melihat mereka. Ino memang agresif. Naruto yang berjalan bareng dengan Shikamaru tadi kini hanya melengos. Shikamaru tak akan bisa melepas gandengan Ino paling tidak sampai rumah nanti. Aku cekikikan melihat Naruto yang menghembuskan nafasnya berat. Aku berteriak memanggilnya,

"Narutooo!"

Kulihat pemuda shappire ini mengikuti arah suara. Tanganku melambai-lambai ke arahnya,

"_Kochi…Kochi…!" _ Sahutku riang, Naruto tersenyum lebar seraya menggosok-gosokkan telunjuknya di bawah hidung. Naruto lantas berjalan kearah kami,

"Sakura_-Chan_, Temari_-Nee!"_ sapanya. Mata_ shappire-_nya menyala-nyala menantang langit sore yang jingga. Aku tersenyum manis.

"Kau hebat, Nar! Benar-benar keren!" Pujiku. Naruto cengengesan.

"Hehehe.. tentu saja, _Hime!" _ Aku lantas terpesona.

_CUUP..!_

Naruto terperangah seketika. Suaranya seakan tertarik masuk kembali ke tenggorokan. Naruto mengelus pipi kanannya yang tan, dan dapat kulihat semburat merah mula muncul menghiasi wajahnya sama sepertiku.

"Tidak adil kalau hanya ketua federasi yang memberikanmu hadiah." Celetukku.

Naruto mulai menggaruk-garuk pipinya yang baru kukecup barusan. Lalu melirik kakaknya.

"Ehm, Temari_-Nee_, kau sedang tak masuk kuliah,ya?" Cetusnya. Temari Nee menggeleng.

"Tidak. Memang kenapa? Kau tak suka kakakmu ini menonton, he?"

Naruto menatap kakaknya ini penuh curiga.

"Tidak, hanya saja Nee-Chan cara berpakaiannya sedikit mencurigakan, tidak seperti biasanya!" Seru Naruto seraya mengacungkan telunjuk di depan dagu. Kupalingkan wajahku pada Temari-Nee. Baru kusadari kalau Perempuan yang lebih tua 3 tahun dari kami ini memang sedikit menampilkan keseksian tubuhnya yang ramping. Kaos hitamnya membuat kulit putihnya semakin kontras dengan stye rambut pirang. Jeansnya juga model tiga perempat, menampilkan sebagian betisnya yang bak linting padi. _Misterius dan anggun bak angin bertiup._ Begitu kata-kata yang sering kudengar dari Naruto.

"He? Sungguh?" Temari-_Nee _ melihat-lihat tubuhnya sendiri sembari memutarkan pandangan ke dari ujung kaki ke punggung.

"Bukannya biasa saja?"

"He-eh, Aku tahu Nee-Chan ku cantik, tapi pakaian itu terlalu bagus untuk dipakai di lapangan bola yang panas seperti ini..."

"..."

Dan sesaat kemudian, Naruto menepukkan tangan kanannya yang mengepal ke tangan kiri.

" ...Oh, ya! Pasti Nee-Chan mau bertemu dengan Sasori_-Nii_, ya? Hahaha...! Kasmaran _nih ye!_" Seru Naruto. Aku tercenung, kulihat Temari-Nee memerah sontak wajahnya.

_Sasori? Sasori siapa? Akasuna no Sasori kah?_

Aku memang tahu sedikit-banyak tentang nama itu, dia adalah alumni KHS yang sedang kuliah bidang konsentrasi olahraga sekaligus seorang calon atlet nasional. Sasori juga merupakan asisten dari Kakashi Sensei yang merupakan pelatih tim KHS. Wajahnya _innocent_ dan sungguh tampan, namun soal gosipnya yang berpacaran dengan kakak Naruto, ini aku baru dengar.

Di antara merah padam wajahnya, 4 guratan timbul di pinggir dahi Kakak Naruto. Naruto masih terbahak saat tiba-tiba..

_BUAAAGH...!__ PLETAAAK..!_

"_I-ITTTAAI... Ittaiattebayo.."_ dua buah onde-onde merah muncul di kepalanya. Temari_-Nee_ baru saja memberikan dua buah tinju padanya tepat di kepala. Naruto berjongkok sambil meringis kesakitan. Air matanya keluar sebagian, tertahan di pelupuk seraya menahan nyeri. Aku _sweatdrop_, tapi tak berani komentar. Temari-_Nee _ menundukkan sedikit kepalanya ke arah Naruto yang sedang menderita lahir batin karena tinju tadi sambil berjongkok.

"Huh, kau tak lupa pada perjanjian kita minggu lalu khan, _Oto__t__ou ne...?"_ Raut _deathglare_ bersinar keluar dari tubuh Temari-Nee. Kulihat Naruto mendongak, dan seketika memasang wajah persis seperti orang tersedak sate kodok basi.

"_H-Hai..."_

Aku menelan ludah.

_Untung Ino tak dengar ini, kalau tahu bisa jadi materi bahan gosip heboh di KHS _

"Ah, Tema_-Chan!"_

Sebuah suara penuh wibawa membuatku menoleh, Temari_-Nee_ juga.

_Tema__-Chan?_

Siapa orang yang sungguh berani memanggil kakak Naruto yang sedang membara pasca pembantaian ototou-nya sendiri dengan nama panggilan masa kecil yang paling tidak disukainya itu?

Dan sosok itu muncul juga di kedua emeraldku. Dia, orang yang baru disebut Naruto beberapa saat lalu. Seorang berambut merah bergaya _spike_ dan kulit putih bersih. Sebelah tangannya menggendong tas jinjing ringan. Sungguh tampan.

Akasuna no Sasori,

Temari no...

_... Kareshi ga?_

Aku mengangkat bahu dalam diam. Kejadian selanjutnya pasti bisa kalian tebak sendiri.

Aku mendekati Naruto yang sudah berdiri namun tetap memijit-mijit kepalanya. Temari-Nee baru saja beranjak meninggalkan kami sambil menggendong tangan kekar Sasori. Tanpa seakan perduli dengan adiknya yang baru saja dibantai 'tadi', mereka berdua melengang pergi setelah memamerkan sebuah kecupan di kening. Aku memandang Naruto prihatin.

"Sakit, ya? _Ne?_"

Pemuda blondie ini meringis.

"Tidak juga, toh sudah biasa..." katanya seraya memamerkan cengiran rubahnya padaku. Aku kian tersenyum.

"...Lagipula lebih sakit kalau dijitak olehmu, Sakura_ -Chan..._"

Raut manisku berubah menjadi iblis, kubiarkan wajah berkumis yang berubah menjadi raut kodok yang baru dibuat _steak._

"He? _Doishta,_ Sakura-!"

_BUAAAGH!_

Sebuah jitakan mendarat kembali di kepalanya. Naruto kembali meringis merintih, kali ini benar-benar menitikan air mata karena sakit. Aku menyilangkan tangan di dada sebelum menyadari sesuatu.

Lantas aku terperanjat. Buru-buru kuelus-elus rambut pirang Naruto yang baru saja menjadi sasaran tinjuku tadi. Tak ada benjol memang, namun raut wajahnya benar-benar membuatku menelan ludah.

"_A-a...ano..._ N-Naruto-_Kun..!_ _Gomen ne...!" _Jeritku kian. Suaraku yang melengking menarik perhatian orang-orang yang masih berseliweran diantara kami. Aku membantunya untuk memijat-mijat kepalanya sendiri. Naruto masih meringis.

Aku sudah amat jarang menjitaknya sejak resmi menjadi kekasihku dua tahun ini, namun terkadang wataknya yang tak pernah tahu keadaan membuat innerku muncul. Melihatnya menjerit menahan sakit seperti itu aku jadi tak enak hati. Kupijit-pijit saja langsung kepalanya.

Dan sedetik kemudian, sebelah tangan bernuansa tan menghentikan aktivitas tanganku selanjutnya. Naruto menahan tanganku dari memijat. Aku tertegun, baru akan membuka mulut, _shappire_ kasihku ini keburu bicara,

"...Kalimatku barusan belum selesai…_"_

Aku mendongak padanya. Naruto memandangku lembut, sangat lembut dengan aura cinta luar biasa. Bukan sekali dua kali aku terhipnotis seperti ini, meskipun begitu, tetap saja kurasakan kembali detak jantungku beradu luar biasa kencang.

"Tapi meski begitu, aku merasa selalu lebih ingin mencintaimu, Sakura-Chan_!"_

Aku tertegun.

Naruto masih tersenyum manis.

.

.

.

.

"Hahaha!" Kami tertawa berbarengan. Aku tersipu-sipu. Kumainkan ujung rambutku yang sebahu di belakang telinga seraya menatap shappire di depanku penuh kasih sebelum Naruto berkata,

"Terima kasih sudah memujiku barusan,_ Ne." _Katanya. Aku kembali tersenyum manis.

"Tak perlu, lagipula untuk apa? Bukankah tadi di dalam teman-teman dan wartawan juga memujimu, iya, khan? Lantas untuk apa berterima kasih? Lagi pula kau benar-benar keren tadi, Nar!" Jeritku seraya mengayunkan kedua tangan di depan dada.

"Keren?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk.

"_Hem,_ keren banget deh, pokoknya!"

"Hehe, tapi aku jamin nggak bakal jadi sekeren tadi kalau Sakura_-Chan _tidak duduk di bangku penonton tadi."

"He? Kenapa?"

" Karena aku hanya akan memberikan 'keren'ku pada _honey-_ku ini." Ujarnya sembari memainkan telunjuk tepat menyentuh depan hidungku. Aku merasa semakin tersanjung saat dia tertawa riang. Kutonjok perutnya pelan, Naruto mengaduh.

"Hn, Naruto _baka! _Sejak kapan kau belajar gombal?"

"He? Sejak aku bertemu denganmu."

_BLUSH!_

"Hn, kau gombal!" Seruku malu-malu. Wajahku sudah hampir senada dengan warna rambutku ini dan aku yakin Naruto amat senang melihatku seperti sekarang. Dia nyaris terkekeh kembali.

Dan sesungguhnya, semua godaannya itu membuatku semakin sayang padanya. Aku tak yakin betul tahu alasan apa yang membuatku jatuh hati padanya. Lelaki dengan tingkatan IQ terendah seangkatan kami di KHS, catatan 'kriminal'-nya bisa dijadikan referensi ensiklopedi terlengkap sejarah kejahatan sekolah kami berdiri. Dia hanya pandai dalam bermain bola...

...Dan cinta, _mungkin?_

Aku memilih mengangkat bahu soal menjawab pertanyaan itu. Ada sebuah sisi yang entah kenapa selalu membuatku tak nyaman jika tak disampingnya, jika satu hari saja tak ada smsku sampai di _h__andphone_-nya, jika aku tak mendengar suara riangnya, melihat cengiran rubahnya, segala sesuatu dalam hariku serasa kurang tanpanya.

Aku tak tahu apa yang menyebabkanku seperti budak. Intinya, aku amat mencintai pemuda blondie di depanku ini.

Dan satu lagi, Naruto amat setia.

"Hei... kenapa wajahmu memerah begitu?" Godanya. aku mencubit pipinya hingga pura-pura cemberut, membiarkannnya kembali mengaduh.

"Huh, kau ini tak bisa romantis sedikit, ya, Sakura_-Chaaan_..." Kini dia yang cemberut sambil memonyongkan bibir. Aku menjulurkan lidah,

"_Biarin!_Salahmu sendiri gombal!_" _

"He? Bukannya kau yang membuatku pandai _nggombal?"_

"Enak saja! Sejak kapan aku pernah mengajarimu? Dasar _PERV-!"_

"- Sejak _shappire-_ku mendarat di _emerald_-mu."

_BLUSH!_

Sekali lagi aku berblushing ria.

"Uuuuh... Kau itu iseng sekali, Naaaar!" Kutepuk – tepuk dadanya dengan kedua tanganku yang tergenggam. Naruto terkekeh ria.

Dan tertawa renyahnya sontak berhenti seiring dengan _shappire-_nya yang berkilat tajam. Aku tercenung, lantas kupalingkan wajahku pada arah dimana Naruto memandang.

Seorang pemuda berambut raven dan mata onyx dingin mendekati kami, sebelah bahunya menggendong tas olahraga berbordirkan '_Rain Team'._ Dahiku lantas berkerut.

_Orang ini pemain Ame High School?_

Pemuda tampan ini berhenti tepat di hadapan kami. Dia mengangkat wajahnya yang sekilas menunduk dan memamerkan senyum padaku. Aku tercengang.

Tiba-tiba saja aku merasa kedua pipiku kian merona, cepat-cepat kuhilangkan kesan tegang untuk menyamankan diriku. _Sial, _pemuda yang jelas siswa AHS ini tersenyum sinis melihatku yang salah tingkah. _Bangga, _mungkin? Karena dengan mudahnya mendapatkan rona merah dari seorang gadis bermodalkan tampang wajah?

"Kau tak pantas mendapatkan rona wajah Sakura_-Chan..._

... Sasuke..."

Tenggorokanku seketika tercekat saat mendengar suara maskulin mengucapkan kalimat barusan. Naruto baru saja bergumam dengan amat lantang, membuatku bergidik. Aku terdiam penuh rasa bersalah karena ketahuan terpukau dengan ketampanan lelaki lain, pasti. Aku malu.

Tiba-tiba Naruto menggenggam tangan kiriku, lalu maju selangkah.

"Apa maumu, _Teme_?"

Pemuda raven yang sempat memandang kami dengan kasar setelah Naruto mengucapkan kalimat tadi berdecih malas,

"Hn, aku hanya bermaksud mengucapkan selamat padamu_ Dobe._Tak kusangka kau yang belum dua tahun berkecimpung di dunia sepak bola sekolah menengah dapat di lantik menjadi _Man of The Match _selama tiga kali berturut-turut-"

"-Bukan urusanmu, _Teme..."_ Sergah Naruto kasar,

"... Itu adalah prestasi biasa yang patut diperoleh oleh orang yang berlatih dan bertanding dengan jujur. Tidak dengan cara kasar dan licik sepertimu."

Aku menelan ludah. Naruto menggenggam tangan kiriku, aku memang tak bisa melihat wajahnya yang menatap tajam pada..._Sasuke_. Namun dari genggaman tangannya yang bergetar ini aku dapat menafsirkan banyak hal. Dan salah satunya adalah yang paling aku benci meskipun aku sendiri yang sudah jadi pelaku utamanya.

Naruto _cemburu._

Segerombolan orang yang memakai kaus yang sama dengan Sasuke datang menghampiri. Team AHS, sekitar 4 orang datang mendekati Sasuke dan berdiri dibelakangnya.

Kurasakan tangan Naruto semakin menggenggam erat.

"Hn, yaah…. Beginilah kalau seandainya ada orang yang tak pernah bertemu dengan _batu _di tengah lapangan, selalu sombong, sok jujur dan berwibawa." Tukas Sasuke seraya mengangkat bahunya malas.

"Sadarkah kau bahwasanya masih ada sekian orang yang bahkan jauh lebih baik darimu itu?"

"Terserah padamu," Tukas Naruto dingin. "Kuharap kau segera beranjak dari sini dan menutup rapat mulutmu itu."

"Ohoho... baik-baik..Aku akan pergi, _ The Man of The Match... _ Kami akan pergi..."

"...Aku titip salam pada temanmu yang pincang itu, sayang dia mung-"

"_Tolong."_

"Tolong cepat pergi."

Suara dingin mencuat dari mulut Naruto. Dia benar-benar marah, namun mendengar kata pincang itu, aku kian terkesiap. Aku _tahu _betul siapa yang dimaksud.

"Oops...! Sepertinya kami kelewatan." Tangan Sasuke mengibas seraya membalikkan badannya ke belakang, diikuti keempat rekannya. Mereka berjalan menjauhi kami, baru beberapa langkah saat Sasuke dalam sibuk langkahnya menyempatkan diri untuk melambaikan tangan dengan wajah setengah berpaling. Matanya memandang dengan tatapan hina.

"Orang yang cepat panas akan cepat meledak dan dan tak sadar membakar dirinya sendiri, Naruto. Hati-hati dengan kami musim mendatang, akan kami rebut _kembali_ gelarmu itu dengan paksa...!"

"...Seperti nanti akan kurebut kekasihmu itu...! HAHAHA!"

Sedetik dua detik tak ada kata-kata keluar lagi dari mulut Naruto. Genggamannya yang mencengkeram erat tanganku tak kian meregang. Aku jadi semakin tak enak hati, berniat menyentuh bahunya saat Naruto bersuara,

"Hey, Naruto! Sakura!"

Kami serempak menoleh.

Ino dan teman-teman yang lain datang mendekati. Shikamaru menatap tajam pada sekumpulan sosok yang baru saja pergi meninggalkan kami. Neji pun sepertinya sependapat,

"Si _Bungsu Uchiha_ itu, eh? " Sergahnya. Lalu menepuk dahi. " Kau memang bukan tipe yang suka menarik kata-katamu itu ya, Naruto?"

_Eh? Neji juga kenal?_

"CK! _Mendokusai_..." Timpal Shikamaru.

_Lho..? Jangan-jangan Shikamaru juga..._

"Apa saja yang kalian berdua bicarakan tadi, heh?"

Naruto mendengus desah. Berat.

"Tidak ada, hanya sekedar reuni."

Shikamaru melirik Neji yang mengangkat bahu. Mau tak mau melengos juga.

"Sakura-Chan, kuantar pulang,ya?"

"_..H-hai..."_

Naruto lantas berpaling, raut wajahnya masih amat serius sebelum menunggingkan senyum, aku baru sadar kalau sedari tadi Naruto belum melepas genggaman tangannya padaku. Serasa pias saat mendapatinya dingin, wajahku pun kian merah menahan malu. Tenten melerai,

"Ooh..._well.._

...Ayo kita pulang..."

**END of SAKURA POV**

**NORMAL POV**

Dan pastinya Sakura terbelalak mendengar pernyataan Naruto barusan.

_Benarkah?_

_Benarkah itu?_

Naruto tidak pernah sekalipun membuat Sakura ragu. Baik perkataan, janji, cinta, segala sesuatu yang Naruto katakan akan terbukti cepat atau lambat. Dan Sakura sejak awal bertemu pun tak pernah meragukan hal itu. Ia _percaya _ pada Naruto.

Namun kali ini lain, ia _menyaksikan _sebuah kejadian disertai dengan keterangan dari mulut Naruto terakhir. Sakura benar-benar kaget.

"Dia sepupumu?"

Naruto mengangguk. Sakura menaruh gelas berisi sirup ceri ke depan Naruto. Rumah Sakura kosong, orang tuanya sedang berkunjung ke Suna menjenguk neneknya yang sakit. Naruto meraih gelas sirup lalu mengangkatnya,

"_Thank_, Ra."

Sakura tersenyum manis.

"So..." Sakura tak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Tentu itu sudah cukup untuk diartikan bagi Naruto. Naruto menatap emerald cinta di depannya ini, mendapati rasa penasaran terselubung di baliknya. Ia menghela nafas.

"Ya, ibunya adalah adik kandung ayahku. Kami pisah saat terakhir kali kontak di SMP. Kau mungkin tak pernah melihatnya karena kita waktu itu berbeda sekolah. Sakura_-Chan_ mungkin selalu bersamaku sejak kecil , namun jika kau tak pernah melihatnya dulu, kupikir itu mafhum saja. Dia memang agak tertutup dan dingin."

Sakura ber-ooh ria, bulat.

"Kami sama-sama suka sepak bola, sejak dulu kami pasti bermain bersama meski hanya dengan bola karet. Sejak turnamen amatir di SMP kami selalu bertemu, bersaing, di berbeda pertandingan, namun aura persaingan itu semakin kuat. Entah kenapa canda tawa kami yang dulu runtuh begitu saja semakin hari...

...dan semua itu membuatku muak. Kau tahu Sakura –Chan? Kau ingat kata-kata kasar yang keluar dari mulutnya tadi?"

Sakura tertegun, dia pasti ingat betul kalimat itu.

"Eengh.. Ya..."

"Aku sama sekali tidak membencinya Sakura-Chan, namun dia selalu menunjukkan aura musuh padaku. Padahal kami sepupu, lho! Paman Fugaku yang ayahnya saja sangat dekat denganku terutama soal ramen. Aku sangat menyayanginya Sakura. Namun..."

"..."

Kalimat Naruto menggantung begitu saja. Sakura lebih memilih diam. Dia tahu betul kondisi Naruto sekarang ini. Naruto amat periang, dan bakal ada satu di antara seribu kejadian yang akan membuatnya lesu seperti ini.

"...Sejak Lee cedera, aku seakan tak mampu bersikap lembut lagi padanya..."

_Fhh.._

Sakura ikut menghembuskan nafas berat. Prihatin. Naruto terbayang beberapa detik kenangan masa lalu, satu setengah tahun lalu...

**Flashback ON**

**Naruto POV**

_"Aaarghh!"_

_Lee menjerit sejadi-jadinya seraya memegang kakinya yang nyeri tak terkira. Peluit wasit berbunyi nyaring, menghentikan aksiku dan kawan-kawanku setim di lapangan hijau. Aku yang berdiri di sayap kiri AHS menganga hebat._

_Bola menggelinding pelan. Lalu berhenti tepat di depan papan sponsor._

_Kulari saat itu juga, __Neji dan yang lain pun turut. __Aku terduduk di samping Lee yang berteriak luar biasa keras. Kulirik tangannya berlabuh._

_Tulang keringnya..._

"_Aaa..h! Aaah..ghh! Kakiku! AAAAKH!"_

_Ak__u menelan ludah. Serba salah kurasa sadar kalau kakiku sedang tertekuk karena berlutut. Bakal bahaya kalau kram apalagi baru separuh lebih pertandingan, namun aku tak perduli. Aku sungguh murka. _

"_Lee..K-Kau baik saj.. Hei!"_

_Aku terduduk kelu. Kalimatku tak bisa kurangkai ulang lagi. Aku mengertakkan gigi. _

_Aku sungguh marah._

_Temanku cedera dan aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa? Kepalaku celingukan. _

_Tim Medis! Mana? MANA?_

_Seorang gadis muda berbaju panitia dan co-card menggantung di leher mendekati kami terpogoh pogoh, di sampingnya ada seorang suster dengan kotak P3K. Gadis itu meluruskan kaki Lee, mengecek urat nadi dan mewawancarainya kurang dari semenit. Lalu mengangguk sambil mengangkat jam tangan ke depan mukanya. 4 orang datang menyusul dengan tandu. Aku pun paham._

_Lee sudah tak bisa melanjutkan pertandingan Air matanya yang setitik seketika membanjir saat kuraih tangannya yang terangkat ke atas. Menggenggaamnya erat._

"_Satu gol untukku... Naruto..."_

_Dan aku hanya bisa meringis menahan sesak. Shikamaru yang tepat dibelakangku pun geram seketika. Aku mengangguk menyanggupi._

"_PASTI..LEE!" tanganku melepasnya pergi menjauhi arena hijau. Sejenak kepergian tandu itu membuat kami tertegun. Namun seakan sadar, aku kembali celingukan, mencari wasit. Kudekati dia setengah berlari._

_Kau tahu apa maksudku mendekatinya khan? Ada kejadian yang terlewat._

_Dan jawabannya yang diberikan setelah aku usai menanyakan hal itu padanya membuatku jantungan setengah mati._

'_BUKAN PELANGGARAN?' teriak batinku. APA-APAAN INI? Cedera sampai roboh kaku begitu dia bilang bukan pelanggaran?_

_Aku nyaris melakukan hal paling memalukan jika Yahiko Senpai tidak menahanku. Aku menggertakkan gigi seraya mendengus. Aku berbalik badan, kembali ke posisiku._

_Dan saat itu pula kudapati mata onyx tajam itu memandangku sinis. Di tangannya ada bola yang barusan berhasil ia rebut. Sontak shappire-ku membulat saat itu juga. Badanku seakan terguncang._

_Dia ...Sasuke..._

_Pertanyaan bodoh, dan aku hanya bisa mengelus dada._

_Sasuke yang tadi menjatuhkan keras Lee ke atas tanah berdiri memandangku tanpa dosa._

_Dan dengan kakinya yang baru saja mengeksekusi kaki Lee, ia berdiri dengan amat pongah. Diletakkannya bola di depan kakinya lalu disepakkannya pelan ke padaku. _

_Si bundar hitam putih mendarat tepat di depan kakiku. Wasit mengisyaratkan untuk berpindah ke tempat dimana Lee jatuh barusan. Aku benar-benar nyaris bergeming. Emosi yang membuncah-buncah membuat telingaku seakan tuli. _

_Tendangan bebas._

_Berjarak sekitar 11 kaki dari luar kotak penalti. Yahiko Senpai menepuk bahuku, seraya bergumam. _

"_Jangan tegang, Namikaze"_

_Aku mendengus. _

_Rasa persaudaraanku hancur saat itu juga. Jatuh, cedera, bukan masalah besar bagi pemain soccer. __Namun hati soal lain. Perasaan berperan amat penting dalam permainan ini. Aku tak pernah tak merasakan ceria saat bermain bola. Senyum manisku setelah kuberikan pada Sakura akan kuberikan pada bola. Aku menyadari bahwa bola juga mendengarnya. Dia tahu aku bermain dengan penuh segenap hati padanya._

_Namun entah kenapa aku merasakan adanya hawa iblis merasuki pikiranku. Tak ada rasa gembira, tak ada bahagia, tak ada lagi senyum manis yang menghiasi bibirku di 35 menit terakhir babak kedua antara AHS dan KHS yang masih dengan skor 1-1. Yang ada hanya benci._

_Aku benci._

_Benci pada siapa? Entahlah, aku tak tahu._

_Dan dalam ketidaktahuanku itu, aku mengetahui sesuatu. Jikalau rasa benci ini serasa semakin membuncah saat melihat sosok sepupuku itu berdiri dengan pongahnya di sana, di depan wilayah penalti._

_Aku sangat benci._

_Dan kurasakan rasa benci yang mendahsyat ini turun menyusuri kakiku, lalu ikut menerjang lewat sebuah tendangan keras bak geledek ke gawang AHS._

_Melambung, melesat hebat lalu menikuk dengan keras hingga mendesak masuk ke gawang. Yahiko Senpai bersorak ria, begitu pula dengan pendukung KHS di bangku penonton. Mereka meneriakkan namaku. Aku mendongak, mendapati layar LCD di atas tribun berubah angkanya. 1-2._

_2 untuk kami, Konoha High School._

_Namun aku sama sekali tak merasa bahagia. _

_Rasa senang seumur-umur yang mencuat di hatiku setiap mencetak gol sekian lama tak kian muncul. Aku hanya menunduk sebelum akhirnya Neji mengacak ngacak kepalaku. _

_Namun aku benar-benar tak bisa mendengar tawa mereka, senyum lebar yang diutarakan sebagai rasa pelampiasan luar biasa biasa mengungguli lawan di final meski masih ada lebih 30 menit lagi untuk bertahan. Sama sekali tidak._

_Di depan mataku hanya ada onyx tajam yang menatapku. __Remeh, dingin, kaku, sinis, pongah, _

_Dan benci..._

**END of Flashback**

**END of Naruto POV**

"...A-ah, _Kuso_..." Naruto mendesah seraya membantingkan kepalanya ke leher sofa.

"...Maaf ya, Sakura-Chan, sudah membuatmu jadi pendengar setia begini." Gumam Naruto. seringai rubahnya kembali muncul, Sakura menanggapi dengan senyum. Namun pastinya tetap tak ingin melihat Naruto begini. Seringai rubah khasnya barusan hanya muncul sedetik, lalu kembali pada wajahnya yang sendu.

_Fuuh! What must i do now for get back my fox's happy?_

Sakura tetap bertopang dagu sebelum sebersit ide muncul di kepalanya.

Dia bangkit berdiri lalu lalu duduk di samping Naruto. Menggelayutkan tubuhnya manja. Dikalungkannya kedua belah tangan mulusnya pada Naruto. Pemuda ini melirik Sakura yang lantas kembali mengejutkannya dengan sebuah kecupan di pipi.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan padamu untuk ini, Naruto." Sergahnya. Diangkatnya kedua kakinya hingga mendarat tepat di atas paha Naruto. Bisa dibayangkan bagaimana posisi mereka berdua sekarang? Naruto masih duduk manis di atas sofa dan Sakura duduk meluruskan kaki di atas kedua paha Naruto dan menahan badannya dengan mengantungkan kedua tangannya pada leher tan milik kekasihnya ini.

Otomatis, pemuda blondie itu tetap diam dalam detak jantungnya yang kian bertalu-talu dahsyat.

"... Tapi kupikir bibirku bisa sedikit membuatmu nyaman, bukankah begitu?"

Naruto berpaling kini pada kekasihnya. Memang benar, sebetulnya tujuan apapun yang dimaksud Naruto tatkala curhat tadi, tak akan dapat jawaban yang berarti banyak karena untuk ini tak akan pernah ada yang bisa memahaminya. Bahkan Neji dan Shikamaru pun tidak.

Namun tetap ada orang yang _berupaya_ untuk tetap memahaminya. Bunga musim seminya, Haruno Sakura.

Naruto menelan ludah, ditatapanya emerald anggun yang menantangnya itu hangat. Sakura merasakan hangatnya kulit wajah Naruto lewat hidung mereka entah sejak kapan sudah bersingung. Tangan kiri Naruto lantas membingkai pipi Sakura, sementara tangan kanannya membopong kepala Sakura dari arah belakang kepala. Dielusnya pipi putih Sakura lembut.

"_I Love You, Sakura..."_

"_...Me Too, honey.."_

Naruto mendorong pelan belakang kepala bidadarinya dengan penuh perasaan, membuat Sakura dengan mudah mendaratkan bibirnya di tempat yang sejak awal ingin dituju. Bibir Naruto hangat, manis, dan nyaman. Sakura juga kian menarik kepala Naruto kedalam kecupannya, membiarkan putra Namikaze ini ikut menikmati bibirnya juga.

2 menit hampir mereka berciuman, Naruto menarik bibirnya dari bibir Sakura. Wajah bidadarinya kian memerah sewarna Cherry. Pemandangan yang tak jauh berbeda sampai pula pada Emerald. Dilihatnya pipi tan kekasihnya kian menyalakan semburat hangat yang dirindukannya. Naruto memainkan sedikit rambut Sakura tepat di belakang telinganya. Sang gadis menarik tangan kanannya dari leher Naruto, mendaratkannya pada tangan kiri naruto yang sibuk mengelus lembut rambut pinky-nya.

Dirasakannya Naruto menghembuskan nafas,

"Kau bisa membantuku dengan satu hal, Sakura_-Chan._"

Sang Ratu Emerald membulat matanya. Tangannya masih bertumpu di tempat yang sama saat diberanikan dirinya untuk menimpali kalimat ambigu barusan.

"...Caranya?"

"...Cukup dengan tak berhubungan dengan apapun yang menyangkut dirinya. Entah kau dengar gosip apapun tentang dirinya, atau hanya sekedar selintas nama sindikat AHS terdengar di telingamu, tutuplah telingamu dan berikan kabar itu untukku...

...Kau bisa _khan, Honey_?"

"Hm, ya! Yang itu aku pasti sanggup!" Sakura mengangguk mantap sebelum mengangkat bibirnya lagi ke arah langit, dan Naruto menyambutnya kian. Bibir mereka kembali bersatu, hangat, penuh cinta yang amat sulit ditafsirkan oleh pujangga cinta manapun meski sudah menjelma segila Romeo dan Juliet dalam opera sabun. Naruto mencium bibir Sakura hingga berlalu waktu. Lebih lama dari yang tadi, dan mereka berdua kini nyaris terengah-engah. Naruto bertahan, namun Sakura pias.

"A-Aku...M-maaf!" gumam Naruto. Fisiknya yang atlet bola tentu beda jauh dengan gadis mungil yang olahraga sekedarnya macam Sakura. Sakura seingat Naruto ikut klub senam aerobik –dipaksa Ino- dengan alasan ikut menjaga pola makan, namun bagaimanapun tetap saja Sakura nyaris kehabisan nafas kini. Sakura megap-megap.

Lalu tersenyum. Emerald manisnya bersinar disertai semburat merah di pipi. Membuat Naruto salah tingkah. Dan entah kenapa mereka kemudian menyatukan bibir mereka kembali. Sakura tak melayangkan protes sedikitpun.

"_Arigatou, Sakura-Chan..."_

Dan Naruto mendengar dengan jelas desahan bidadarinya ini di tengah-tengah kecupan mesra mereka.

"_Hai.. Doomo Ne..."_

Sakura mengerang saat Naruto mulai mendaratkan kecupannya di leher jenjang Sakura, memancing desahannya keluar dari bibir peachnya yang kian merekah karena kecupan. Naruto membawa Sakura berbaring ke atas sofa, merangkul lembut perut Sakura dari balik punggungnya kini. Naruto mendaratkan kepalannya kian searah dengan kepala Sakura lalu mengecup kembali leher kasihnya dengan lembut. Sakura kian mengerang tatkala nafas Naruto kian memanas di tengkuknya. Sejurus kemudian dua belah insani muda ini tertawa riang bersama saat Naruto kian mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sakura.

Mereka _menginginkannya,_

Mereka _membutuhkannya,_

Namun mereka sadar kalau _keinginan_ mereka kali ini sama sekali tidak mereka _butuhkan._

Dan jangan heran kalau kegiatan yang berupa _pemanasan_ di alinea sebelum ini sama sekali tidak berlanjut.

Dan tidak akan pernah sampai sumpah suci gereja menyatukan _shappire_ dan _emerald._

Bumi dan Langit.

Namikaze Naruto dan Haruno Sakura.

_Dan kau tahu?_

_Percaya atau tidak, tak ada kisah cinta yang lebih romantis dari kisah mereka._

~~~000~~~~

_Emerald_ menganga, _onyx _tercengang, _lavender_ tercekat_, aquamarine_ membulat.

Untung Tenten dan Lee masuk kelas lain. Kalau disini, mungkin mereka berdua akan mengalami kejadian yang sama dengan mereka.

Sakura menahan rasa gagapnya karena menyadari _shappire_ yang duduk di sampingnya dengan santai merapatkan gigi, mematahkan sebatang pensil yang baru saja digunakannya untuk mencatat matematika dari Anko Sensei hingga terbelah dua. Dipandangnya bangkai pensil itu perlahan di depan muka, lalu membuangnya ke belakang.

Tak ada masalah karena Naruto duduk di baris paling belakang, Sakura tepat di sebelahnya

Naruto benar benar geram.

Karena sesok _onyx_ tengah hadir di hadapan mereka.

Shikamaru? Jelas bukan. Pemuda paling malas di Konoha ini tengah dilanda kebingungan pula bersama dengan 4 sahabatnya. Lalu siapa?

"Jadi kau sepupu Namikaze?"

Lelaki emo ini menoleh lembut pada Kurenai Sensei lalu mengangguk.

"Ya, ibuku adalah adik kandung Minato _Jii-San, _ Sensei. Ayah dari Naruto _Nii_"

Dan penghuni kelas melongo.

Kurenai Sensei mengangguk-angguk, " Hm_, okay_. Saya harap semuanya bisa berteman baik dengan _Uchiha-Kun._ Sasuke, kau duduk di..."

_Kuso!_

Kali ini Naruto mengumpat kesal dalam hati. Satu-satunya bangku kosong di kelas ini ada di...

"...Aa! Disana! Sasuke, silahkan duduk di samping Nona Haruno"

_JEDEER!_

"Hn, arigatou.. Sensei."

Sekian belas mata mengiringi langkah anggun Uchiha bungsu meninggalkan papan tulis, sekian belas pula yang mulai berbisik. Naruto tak menggubris banyak omongan tak jelas yang jelas menggosipkan hal yang sudah dia yakin ketahui. Tak bakal jauh dari yang 'itu-itu.' Shappire-nya memandang lekat-lekat Kurenai Sensei yang masih memandangi _sepupunya _ itu berjalan menuju bangku yang dituju. Dan sesaat setelah Kurenai Sensei berbalik menuju papan, Naruto melirik Sakura penuh isyarat, sang gadis pinky mengangguk mengerti. Sakura bangun dari duduknya dan berganti tempat dengan Naruto yang sudah duduk di tempatnya kini. Sasuke tertegun sejenak, memandang heran, lalu kembali berjalan.

Sasuke sudah berjalan sejajar dengan meja 'Sakura' saat Naruto menatapnya tak ramah. Sasuke memabalasnya dengan tatapan dingin tanpa menakutkan tatapan heran dari seisi kelas.

Sasuke lantas memberikan senyum manis pada sepupunya,

"_Ohaiyo, Namikaze-Nii"_

Dan sontak serangan jantung berantai mendera seluruh penghuni kelas XI-3.

Bagaimana dengan Naruto?

Dia mengedipkan matanya sekali lalu membalas dengan cengiran rubahnya yang kentara memancing tawa seluruh manusia setiap hari,

"_Ohaiyo... Ototou ne..."__._

_Skip time ._

**Sakura POV**

"Arigatou, Ebisu Sensei!" Seruku seraya melambaikan tangan riang. Ebisu Sensei mengangguk seraya tersenyum lalu kembali sibuk dengan siswa lain. Kugenggam erat buku 'Teori Fisika' itu dengan kedua tanganku, lalu berlari-lari ke kelas.

Sudah kuduga, kosong. Aku memasukkan buku yang baru kupinjam itu seraya meraih kotak bekalku dari dalam tas. lalu berjalan menaiki tangga menuju atap.

_Atap? Sendiri?_

_Atap,_ adalah tempat paling romantis selama aku berpacaran dengan Naruto di KHS. Kami selalu menghabiskan waktu istirahat bersama di atas sana, memakan bekal yang kubuat hingga akhir waktu istirahat tiba. Hanya kami? Ya, tentu saja. Tempat yang sudah menjadi semacam tempat 'suci' yang tak pernah didatangi orang selain kami saat waktu istirahat. Kenapa?

_Hn,_ aku tak perduli banyak. Yang penting aku bisa berduaan dengan Naruto di sini sudah amat berarti buatku.

_Sendiri,_ karena Naruto dan team inti sedang berkumpul serius di lapangan bawah. Naruto berjanji akan segera menyusulku ke atap setelah kumpul selesai. Aku menyanggupi dan menyempatkan diri untuk sekedar meminjam buku di perpustakaan barusan. _Toh, kumpulnya tak bakal lama_. Cetus Naruto, dan aku mengangguk.

Langkah kakiku terbawa riang saat menapak di anak tangga. Pintu atap kusentuh dan kudorong, menimbulkan bunyi berderit besi karat yang mengiris telinga. Kupicingkan sedikit mataku guna bertahan sejenak dari bunyi menyakitkan barusan. Aku mendekati posisi dimana bangku yang diteduhi dinding gudang atap berada.

Namun sesampainya di sana aku tercekat. Senyum riangku lenyap saat itu juga.

Uchiha Sasuke ada di sana.

**END of Sakura POV**

**Sasuke POV**

Aku berpaling dari handphone saat menyadari siapa yang datang. Dahiku berkerut, lalu entah kenapa aku tersenyum melihatnya.

"Sakura_-Chan?"_ Sapaku ramah. Kuangkat pinggulku dari kursi seraya berjalan mendekatinya.

_DRAP!_

Aku mendelik heran, Gadis _cantik _ pacar sepupuku tadi langsung ngeloyor begitu saja. Apa penampilanku menakutkan? Hei, kurasa tidak juga. Aku tak memakai make-up apapun yang membuat wajahku terlihat aneh. Sesaat aku terdiam, lalu lantas melesat saat itu juga.

Melompati anak tangga bukanlah hal sulit bagiku. Sakura baru di anak tangga kedua dari atara tangga naik ke atap dari lantai tiga saat tangan kekarku menahan laju langkahnya.

"Aaah!" Jeritnya kian. Aku menariknya kedalam pelukanku. Kusadari wajahnya yang memerah, dan...

..._Ooo... Kami-Sama._..._ Sejak kapan Naruto punya bidadari merah muda cantik macam begini?_

Sakura memanfaatkan kebengonganku dengan berontak lalu berusaha berlari lagi. Aku terdorong sesenti lalu dengan mudah menariknya kembali ke pelukanku. Tangan kiriku yang menariknya barusan menggenggam lengannya erat, sementara tangan kananku kian menyentuh punggungnya pelan, mendekatkannya pada pingganggku. Kulirik tangan kanannya yang masih memegang bento. Aku lantas berpikir,

_Sepertinya aku tahu apa tujuannya datang kesini tadi…__._

…_Namun kenapa dia langsung lari melihatk__? __-Oh-ya! Aku tahu._

Dan langsung saja rencana bejad muncul di benakku. Seraya tersenyum sinis, kutatap dalam mata sewarna emerald di pelukanku ini. Sakura berhenti melawan.

"Nah, begitu khan tak jadi masalah? Kau cukup diam dan menerima pelukanku. Bukankah begitu, Sakura_-Chan?"_

Sakura pias, bibirnya bergerak dengan aura ketakutan yang sangat,

"L-Lepaskan.."

_Huh? _

"T-Tolong, lepaskan a-aku..."

Mendengar rintihannya semacam itu, aku semakin menyeringai.

"Ha? Apa? Lepaskan...?"

Sakura menelan ludah dengan wajah memerah bak tomat. _Makanan kesukaanku._ Ingin segera kulahap wajah cantiknya ini.

"...Tidak akan. Lagi pula aku tahu kau menikmati semuanya ini, benar khan. Sakura-_Chan?"_

Wajah merona ini kian mendongak dan memandangku ketus.

"LEPASKAN AKU KALAU TIDAK AKU AK-!"

"-Kalau tidak kenapa?" Potongku tajam seraya mengelus ujung rambut pinky-nya. Bidadari merah muda ini lantas kaku saat kugertak barusan. Dia benar-benar _ketakutan_. Kudekatkan bibirku di telinganya seraya berbisik,

"Aku menyukaimu."

Dan loncatan nafasnya yang berhenti sedetik membuatku sadar apa yang terjadi, namun aku tak perduli. Kutempelkan hidungku pada hidung mungilnya, lalu kembali berbisik,

"Diam, dan nikmatilah, _sayang."_

Dan bibirku lantas mendarat di atas bibirnya yang menggoda. Meninggalkan kedua belah emeraldnya yang bersembunyi di balik kelopak menitikkan permata bening ke atas pipinya tanpa kusadari.

**END of Sasuke POV**

**Sakura POV**

Aku tak mampu bergerak saat nafas Sasuke menghembus di telingaku. Kuakui jujur kalau aku memang terpesona dengan ketampanannya, namun wajah lembut Naruto yang sepenuhnya mempercayaiku nan hadir, membuatku sempat memberanikan diri memakinya barusan. Aku adalah gadis yang judes dan tak bisa disentuh sembarangan. Jangankan Hidan yang preman depan sekolah, Kotetsu dan Itsumo satpam KHS pun pernah kuhajar karena tak mau membukakan pintu gerbang untuk aku dan Naruto saat kami suatu hari datang terlambat.

Dan Naruto hanya _sweatdrop_ tatkala itu. Ia hanya menahan ludah.

Dan _ dia _ adalah satu-satunya lelaki yang pernah kucintai dan _akan _kucintai seumur hidup. Naruto bukan tak sering kutinju dulu, namun_ sangat sering!_ Dan semua itu berubah.

Kapan?

Aku sendiri tak tahu pasti. Aku menyadari bahwa Naruto adalah ksatria berkuda putih dengan rambut pirang yang sudah meruntuhkan hatiku.

Hatiku, hanya untuknya, _selalu._

Dan kini, aku melakukan hal yang sama sebagaimana aku tersipu saat bertemu dengan Naruto. Lelaki _ini._

Lelaki yang baru kemarin diwanti oleh Sang Ksatria Berkuda Putih untuk _menghindarinya_ tengah mendekapku, membisikkan sebuah desahan yang membuatku benar-benar jantungan. Aku berhenti kaku.

_Tidak..._

Dan hidungnya yang lantas entah sejak kapan mendarat di atas hidungku membuatku semakin tak keruan.

_Tidak..._

"_Diam, dan nikmatilah, sayang."_ Bisiknya. Aku serasa ingin menangis.

_Aku tidak mau..._

Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya padaku.

_Aku tidak mau, Naruto..._

Sasuke sukses menciumku.

_Naruto...ukh... __!_

Aku menangis lirih tanpa suara.

_Ukh..Ukh... Maafkan aku, N-Nar..-_

"Sakura_-Chan?"_

Suara yang benar-benar kukenal membuatku nyaman setiap hari terdengar, memaksaku membuka mata.

Naruto berhenti di anak tangga. Shappire-nya tercengang tegang.

Naruto melihatku berciuman...

...Dengan Sasuke...

Naruto berjalan keatas, ditariknya tubuhku dari rangkulan Sasuke. Pemuda blondie ini lantas mencengkeram kerah baju Sasuke dengan kasar.

" _APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA SAKURA-CHAN?"_

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Naruto kalap.

_BUAGH!_

Sasuke roboh.

Sejurus kemudian aku benar-benar terisak, lantas lari sekuat tenaga meninggalkan mereka berdua dengan buliran air mata yang membuncah-buncah.

"Sakura-_Chan_!"

**End of Sakura POV**

** Naruto POV**

_"Ck, mendokusai..."_

Sergahan malas pemuda nanas membuatku berpaling, dia mengindahkan perhatianku ogah-ogahan, lalu berdecih. Aku diam saja, mencoba memperkirakan apa yang akan terjadi.

"Sebetulnya kenapa sih, sepupumu itu pindah ke sini? _Mendokusai."_

Kata-kata itu keluar lagi dari mulutnya, aku mendengus seraya melangkah. Neji sudah ke Tenten yang menunggu di Kantin. Sedangkan Ino masih ada tugas di UKS dan meminta Shikamaru untuk menjemputnya. Karena Sakura sedang menungguku pula di atap, sekalian saja aku mengikuti Shikamaru yang sibuk mengomel.

Shikamaru mungkin mengomel, dan aku tak belum menimpalinya bukan karena tak perduli.

Namun karena otakku benar-benar sudah kuhabiskan untuk _memikirkannya_ selama sisa satu jam pelajaran tadi. Aku mendengus.

"Aku tak tahu, _jenius_."Sergahku. Shikamaru melengos. Aku kembali diam.

"Sepertinya kau sudah kehabisan ide, ya? Namikaze?" Celetuknya. Aku mengangkat bahu. Toh jawabannya sudah dia ketahui.

"Shikamaru," panggilku. Sahabat jeniusku ini menoleh,

"Ya?"

Aku menghembuskan nafasku berat. Lalu mengacak-ngacak sendiri rambut blondie-ku seraya berkat,

"Kuharap Yahiko_ Senpai_ bisa tetap berpegang teguh pada kata-katanya untuk tidak mencantumkan nama Sasuke dalam team inti, tidak... bahkan dalam klub sepak bola sekalipun."

"Yah, kuharap juga begitu." Jawabnya.

Suasana lantai dua hiruk pikuk, sekian puluh orang berkumpul dan mengobrol, mungkin usai dari kantin dan berupaya menghabiskan waktu yang masih lebih 20 menit lagi dari jadwal istirahat. Sosok pirang centil berlari-lari kecil ke arah kami. Shikamaru mengendikkan bahu, aku melambaikan tangan seraya melangkah pergi naik lantai berikutnya.

Sakura menungguku di sana. Kulirik sesaat arlojiku, tidak lama kok dia menunggu. Aku juga ingat kalau Sakura tadi juga bilang mau menyempatkan diri ke perpustakaan, jadi sekarang aku tak begitu khawatir untuk membuatnya sedikit menunggu. Lantai tiga jauh lebih sepi mengingat banyak siswa yang kelasnya di lantai tiga berdiam dulu di lantai dua ataupun di kantin karena –kau tahu-, naik lantai tiga setelah jajan sungguh tidak mengenakkan.

Dan karena sebuah alasan logis itulah, aku dan Sakura setuju untuk membuat tempat kencan pribadi di sebuah bangku terbengkalai di atap, terlindung dari sinar matahari oleh dinding tinggi gudang inventaris barang bekas sekolah yang kebetulan berada di sana. Tak ada orang? Tentu saja ada, namun Danzo yang tukang jaga gudang itu hanya datang ke sekolah saat sore. Maka dari itu atap sekolah merupakan tempat teritorial romantis milik kami berdua.

Hehe... hidungku kembang kempis saat menghirup harum takoyaki di anak tangga pertama setelah usai menempuh jalan ke lantai tiga menuju atap, baru akan tersenyum saat sebuah pemandangan membuatku bak tertabrak kereta. _Hancur._

Sakura_-Chan..._

Sakura_-Chan_ ku terpojok di dinding dengan pelukan mesra dan kecupan di bibirnya...

Dengan Sasuke...

Tidak, tidak mungkin Sakura selingkuh. Sakura amat setia pad-

_Tapi siapa gadis sekolah ini yang selalu kau dapati berambut bak gulali kapas, membawa kotak bekal dan berjalan dengamu di atap, selain dia?_

Aku menelan ludah.

"Sakura_-Chan?"_

Sosok gadis yang menutup mata dalam tangis bisunya ini membuka kelopaknya, memamerkan sepasang emerald sendu yang semakin banjir akan air mata.

Dan aku menahan nafas seketika itu juga. Gadis itu benar-benar kekasihku tercinta.

_Dia sudah merampas kaki Lee__._

Aku kalap, dengan menahan nafas aku menaiki tangga. Kupisahkan dengan kasar Sakura dari dekapan Sasuke, lantas kucengkeram erat kerah bajunya kian.

_Dia sudah __mencium__ Sakur__a, menyakitinya__ hingga menangis__._

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA SAKURA-CHAN?"

_Keluarga macam apa in i?_

Sepupuku ini tidak menjawab. Aku mendengus dan lantas mengangkat tangan kananku yang terkepal

_BUAGH!_

Sasuke roboh, Sakura yang berdiri tegak di belakangku lantas menimbulkan suara mendepak lantai, aku menoleh dan kudapati dia sudah melompat secepat kijang melewati tangga ke lantai tiga. Sakura menunduk tajam tanpa mau melihatku, lantas kupanggil nyaring,

"Sakura-_Chan_!"

** End of Naruto POV**

** Normal POV**

Sakura berlari secepat dia bisa, berusaha kabur dari rasa bersalahnya yang kian menyesakkan dada, memotivasi air matanya untuk kian meluncur deras dari belah emeraldnya.

"Sakura_-Chan!" _

Entah untuk yang keberapa kali dia mendengar suara itu, suara yang selalu dirindukannya seumur hidup, suara lelaki berumur 17 tahun yang amat dicintainya, selamanya.

Namun sekali ini Sakura tak mengingingkan suara itu memanggilnya. Sakura benar-benar seakan ingin lari dari suara maskulin yang membuatnya semakin tertarik pada rasa bersalah yang menyempitkan jalur pernafasannya.

"Sakura_-Chan!"_

Suara itu memanggil lagi, Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat sambil membungkukkan kepalanya dalam

Dan sebuah tangan tan menahan laju tubuhnya untuk bergerak lebih lanjut.

Naruto 'menangkapnya' berciuman di atas tadi.

Dan sekarang Naruto menangkap lengannya lalu menariknya ke hadapannya. Tangan kekar Naruto lantas menggenggam erat Bahu Sakura, menatap emeraldnya yang sendu tangis dengan tajam, membuat Sakura semakin ikhlas untuk mengalirkan air mata. Bidadari pink terisak seraya tertunduk,

"J-Jangan lihat..."

Naruto mendengus kasar. Sakura semakin menunduk,

"Jangan...l-ihat aku..."

Naruto mengeratkan genggamannya pada bahu Sakura, memaksanya untuk berontak dari genggaman erat yang kentara dengan meraungnya tangisannya. Naruto melepaskan tangan kanannya dari bahu Sakura yang melawan.

"N-Naruto..a-aku tidak c-cantik lagi... Aku..._hiks.._.A-aku..."

Naruto mengangkat dagu Sakura. Sakura bungkam.

"..."

Naruto menciumnya, _lembut._

_Hangat._

Penuh rasa sayang.

5 detik mereka berciuman, Naruto menarik bibirnya pelan. Merilekskan bibir Sakura yang masih bergetar untuk sedikit santai, lalu menciumnya lagi. _Lama._

Sakura terhenyak hingga ubun-ubun. Air matanya keluar lagi.

Namun kali ini _haru._

"_Maafkan aku, Naruto..."_ Sakura berteriak dalam batin.

"_A-Aku lemah...Aku murahan! A-Aku..._

_Hiks...hiks... maafkan aku Naru-..."_

.

.

.

"_Bodoh__."_

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya lemah. Seakan tadi dia mendengar sebuah suara. _Siapa?_

Naruto menarik penuh kasih bibirnya dari Sakura, memaksanya untuk lebih mendongak meski dengan raut wajah yang semakin tak karuan. Naruto mengelus lembut rambut _soft pink_ Sakura.

"Bodoh." Ucapnya.

Sakura terbelalak, dia rela jika dimarahi walau semenit lalu Naruto menciumnya...

"Kau tak perlu minta maaf, Sakura_-Chan__…__."_ Bisiknya lagi, berusaha menerawang masuk jauh ke emerald di depannya ini.

"…..Karena kau tahu, aku mengenal dirimu _jauh lebih_ dari siapapun."

"T-Tapi, Nar-"

"Aku tak _perduli_…."

"….Kau akan tetap cantik di mataku...

...Lagipula aku tahu kalau itu bukan keinginanmu." Cengirnya lebar.

Sakura terdiam.

Dan sekali lagi air matanya membanjir, dirangkulnya erat badan tegap di depannya ini tanpa ragu. Naruto bergeming, dibiarkan seragam sekolahnya basah kuyup kian. Sakura sesenggukan.

**Sakura POV**

_Naruto tidak marah._

_Naruto mencintaiku._

_Naruto mempercayaiku._

_Naruto memahamiku, lebih dari siapapun._

_Aku mencintainya._

_Aku sering meninjunya, namun aku mencintainya._

_Dan aku memahaminya lebih dari siapapun gadis di dunia._

_Aku mencintainya._

_Aku mencintainya._

_Sekali lagi aku mencintainya._

Aku menggertakkan gigi, menahan tangis. Kuangkat wajahku kembali menghadapnya. Naruto tersenyum, lantas kembali menciumku.

_Dia percaya padaku._

_Aku percaya padanya._

_Dia mencintaiku._

_Aku mencintainya._

"N-Nar…" Aku mendesah saat lidahnya mulai mengecup bibirku. Naruto tersentak. Dicabutnya lantas bibirnya dariku seraya memerah wajahnya.

"Ah-Ooh. M-Maaf.. Sakura_-Chan_…" tangannya menggaruk-garuk pipinya.

"..Sepertinya aku kelewatan…._ Ano… _ Maafkan ak-"

"Tak apa," potongku.

Naruto terdiam.

"….Tak akan kenapa selama kau yang menciumku, _Ne." _Lanjutku. Naruto memandangku yang tersenyum manis meski jejak air mata masih membekas di pipiku yang merona. Naruto lantas tersenyum, matanya melirik pada bentoku yang masih kugenggam di tangan kanan. Aku mengikuti,

"Sepertinya ada yang berlum kita lakukan, _Ne." _Sahutnya. Aku mengangguk. Naruto mengambil tissue dari kantong seragamnya lalu mengeringkan sisa-sisa tangisku di sana. Beberapa usapan hinga aku turut membantunya. Tangan kami bertemu dan…

…Sekali lagi wajah kami memerah. Naruto menunduk, aku pun mengikuti. Tanpa suara dia menurunkan tangannya dari pipiku, meraih lengan dimana bentoku bertengger nyaman disana. Kami berjalan menaiki tangga. Aku membelalak, protes. Kutahan tangannya yang menarikku pergi. Naruto menoleh lantas menatapku penuh arti.

"Jangan takut." Gumamnya.

"_Hah?"_

"Kubilang jangan takut." Ulangnya lagi. Aku terpukau,

"Bukankah kau percaya padaku? Apa yang kau takutkan jika bersamaku?"

Kalimat barusan membuat dadaku kian berkembang riang. Aku mengangguk lalu mengikutinya melangkah melewati tangga.

Dan _sosok itu_ menghilang.

Sasuke _hilang_. Kemana?

Aku tak perduli. Senyum manisku yang kian berkembang nyaris hilang karena membayangkan wajah dinginnya yang seenaknya saja merebut bibirku. Aku menahan nafas saat gagang pintu atap sudah tergenggam Naruto.

Apakah si Bungsu Uchiha itu ada di sana?

_KRIEET..! _

Kami berjalan menuju bangku tempat dia tadi duduk dan mengejarku. _Kosong. _

Sasuke benar-benar lenyap. Naruto juga kulihat heran dengan kejadian ini. Turun dari tangga satu lagi, mungkin?

Namun sejurus kemudian kami benar-benar tak perduli. Naruto menarikku duduk ke bangku sambil memamerkan cengiran rubahnya itu.

"Nah, kencannya bisa dimulai, _-Chan?"_

Aku mengangguk riang. Tanganku meraih sumpit dan mengambil takoyaki bundar seukuran ruas jempol

"Ehm...! Buka mulut!"

"…Aaa…"

~~~000~~~~

_Besok paginya…_

**Naruto POV**

_Pindah Sekolah?_

Kalimat itu serasa kaku keluar dari mulut kami saat Sasuke berpamitan kami di depan kelas tepat sebelum bel istirahat berbunyi. Aku mengendikkan bahu saat Shikamaru dan Sakura melirikku bersamaan. Tusuk gigi masih kugigit di mulut.

"Ya, ternyata kemarin Ayahku hanya sekedar ingin mengisi kekosongan hariku di Jepang. Aku mohon maaf kalau satu hari kemarin sudah merepotkan kalian, terima kasih atas bantuannya semua."

_Ya..Ya…. aku tahu kau memang merepotkan Teme!__ Pergi dan makanlah Amerikamu itu!_

Anko Sensei melirik arlojinya.

"Ya, baiklah, karena sekarang tepat waktu istirahat, Saya harap semuanya sudi mengantarkan Sasuke hingga halaman sekolah. Mari kita tutup pelajaran kita hari -anak dan sampai jumpa lagi hari esok."

Suara buku yang ditertibkan mengiringi Sasuke keluar kelas diiringi suara anak-anak yang riuh rendah merubunginya. Aku tak ambil perduli.

Sakura, Neji, Ino, dan Shikamaru bangkit dari mejanya sejurus setelah kelas nyaris kosong lantas mendekatiku.

"Apa rencanamu, Blondie?" Sahut Neji. Aku mendengus, kuturunkan kaki kananku yang terangkat dari atas paha kiri lalu berdiri.

"Tak ada, ayo _cabut!_" Ucapku seraya melambaikan tangan. NEji berpaling pada Shikamaru yang mengangkat bahu. Tusuk gigiku bergoyang-goyang.

Kami berjalan bersama menuju Kantin, Aku yang meminta Sakura untuk tak membuatkan bekal sehari ini karena berniat mentraktir mereka berenam, dengan Tenten dan Lee juga.

Namun langkah kakiku berhenti tepat saat Sasuke dengan senyum dinginnya meninggalkan kerumunan siswa KHS. Aku menoleh padanya tatkala dia memandangku. Sakura dan Shikamaru serempak ikut berhenti dengan langkahku.

"_Hn,_ sepertinya kita harus berpisah sekarang, Naruto _Nii._ "Ujarnya seraya menggaruk-garukkan kepala. Aku tertawa sinis, Kucabut tusuk gigiku seraya bergumam.

"Ya, mungkin kita akan bertemu lagi di lapangan nanti. Sampaikan salam pada Fugaku_-Jii_ dan Mikoto_-Oba,_ _Teme. _ Katakan pada ayahmu kalau aku akan selalu _menunggu_ kepulangan kalian." Gumamku lagi. "

Sasuke terkekeh tipis,

"Hei, _Dobe."_ Tukasnya.

"Huh?"

"Kau ingat kata-kataku di lapangan kemarin? Hal-hal yang _menarik_ bagiku tak akan kulepaskan begitu saja!"

Aku mengerling padanya, lalu pada Sakura. Bidadari emerald ini kian mengerti arah pembicaraan kami. Dia memilih menunduk malu tanpa menjawab. Pipinya merona.

"Ho? Maksudmu gelar the _Man of The Match_ itu? Atau malah Sakura-_Chan?"_

Sasuke tak berekspresi. Kulemparkan tusuk gigiku sembarang lalu menunjuknya pongah.

"Kau menantangku? Baik, akan kulayani!" Suaraku naik sekian oktaf, memancing anak-anak kelas satu yang sedang berjalanan dalam kerumunan menuju kantin turut berhenti. Turut menonton aksi kami di barisan Shikamaru _cs._

"Hh, terserah padamu. Silahkan kau hati-hati kalau salah satu dari _mereka_ berdua aku rebut darimu!" Tukasnya santai. _Ck,_ aku mendengus lalu menurunkan telunjukku dari muka, memasukkannya ke saku.

"Baik, silahkan buktikan! Pokoknya sekali lagi kau berani menyentuh Sakura-_Chan,_ aku akan membuat perhitungan denganmu!"

~~~000~~~~

Kakashi menghentikan aktivitas bacanya sejenak, telinganya menangkap sesuatu yang sepertinya patut untuk didengarkan.

"Hei, Asuma."

Guru Biologi yang sedang sibuk dengan koran dan rokoknya ini melirik sedikit,

"_Doishta?"_

"Kau tak mendengar suara-suara berisik di halaman?" tanya Kakashi. Asuma menghembuskan asap tipis dari bibirnya lalu menyeringai.

"Biarkan saja, toh kau dan Anko juga dulu seperti _itu_."

"Ada apa membicarakanku, eh?"

Kakashi belum sempat mengomentari jawaban Asuma saat suara manis milik tunangannya menggelitik telinganya. Buku fisika masih terpangku di dadanya tatkala Anko berjalan mendekati meja mereka berdua dengan pandangan menyelidik. Asuma mengangkat bahu lalu mengarahkan jempolnya pada Kakashi. Anko meliriknya dan pasti, Kakashi salah tingkah melihat perilaku tanpa dosa Asuma.

"Doishta, Kakashi?"

_Sweatdrop_ dengan pertanyaan tiba-tiba dari Anko, Kakashi hanya bisa menggaruk pipinya yang kian memerah, namun itu hanya membuat Anko penasaran.

"Aku tak memintamu untuk menggaruk pipi, Kakashi. Bisa kau beritahu apa yang baru saja kau bicarakan tadi?"

"Eng... _Ano..."_

Kakashi semakin salah tingkah.

Dan suara berisik kali ini benar-benar memaksa mereka bertiga untuk ikut melongo keluar jendela.

~~~000~~~~

"Dan aku akan bertahan dengan gelar _The Man of the Match _ sampai musim terakhir kelas tiga. Kau tak bisa merebutnya dariku sebagaimana kau tak mampu merebut Sakura-Chan dariku, _ Teme!"_

Kotetsu dan Itsumo satpam sekolah ikut nimbrung di gerombolan beserta sekian puluh anak yang baru keluar dari kantin dengan jajanan. Sakura menyadari kalau mereka berdua tengah menjadi tontonan. Dia celingukan dan mendapati senyum-senyum menggoda dari adik kelas dan Senpai kelas tiga. Lalu memanggilku,

" N-Naruto, s-sudah cuk-"

Namun tak kudengar. Sasuke melengos saat itu, lalu melanggeng pergi. Aku berteriak memanggilnya,

"Hoi! Kalau kau berani, lawan aku, Teme!"

Sasuke tak menggubris sama sekali. Dia berbalik berjalan, Hidan preman depan sekolah ikut _nyelonong_ di antara para murid beserta komplotannya, Kakuzu dan Nagato.

"Bola dan Sakura_-Chan, _keduanya akan _kupertahankan_!_"_

Kali ini sekian ratus yang menonton tak hanya sekedar menyaksikan, namun juga melongo.

"Suatu saat nanti, kau harus kembali dan kembali melawanku! Aku tak tahu tahun depan kita akan bertemu di lapangan atau tidak, tapi aku tak perduli!"

Suasana kian memanas. Ino gigit jari, dengan pandangan khawatir dari sekian penonton. Sakura menyentuh bahuku sambil menahan wajahnya yang semakin merona melebihi rambutnya sendiri,

"N-Naru.. S-sudah cuk-"

"Aku tak akan kehilangan gelarku, _Teme!"_

Sasuke melambaikan tangan,

"…Dan kau, selamanya tidak akan mendapatkan Sakura_-Chan_ dariku! _SELAMANYA!_ Kau akan menyaksikan betapa mesranya kami di pelaminan nanti!" Seruku.

Sasuke berhenti di mulut gerbang, diturunkannya tangannya lalu menoleh sesaat.

"Sayonara, Naruto-_Nii…"_

"Hh, Sayonara….

….Sasuke_-Kun…"_

Sosok itu kian lenyap bak ditelan angin. Aku mendengus seraya berkacak pinggang.

Sentuhan di bahuku terasa kian memberatkan. Aku menoleh dan...

Tengkukku merinding melihat wujud iblis merah muda tengah mengenggam bahu kananku erat. Rambutnya menjuntai kedepan, menutupi sebagian wajahnya hingga bagian hidung. Aku menelan ludah,

_GLEK!_

Aku memalingkan wajah sekeliling, ke lantai dua.

Semua menonton.

_Semua _ orang di KHS baru saja _menonton_ drama konyol di halaman sekolah yang mempertokohkan aku dan Sakura sebagai tokoh utamanya. Sebutir keringat sebesar biji jagung menyembul dari dahiku, pelan-pelan kumenoleh pada _ iblis merah muda_.

Sakura benar-benar _marah._

Dan sekali lagi _GLEK._

Dia paling _benci_ kalau aku mempermalukannya di tempat umum, apapun yang kulakukan.

Entah apapun itu, Sakura akan _amat sangat marah._

Dan dari itu ak-

_BUAAAGH!_

_PLAK! _

_TAK! _

_KRAAK!_

**END of Naruto POV**

**Normal POV**

Tinju mendarat di wajah, melemparkannya ke etalase mading. Terpental di tiang listrik sebelum mendarat dengan suara..

_KRAK?_

Apanya yang patah?

Keempat kejadian tadi terlewat sebelum Naruto berhasil mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Sakura tetap dalam posenya kuda-kuda sebelum entah suara serempak menyorakinya disertai tepuk tangan yang riuh rendah.

_Plok..Plok….Plok…._

Sakura seakan tersadar, merubah posenya tatkala suara riang yang mendukungnya itu lalu membungkukkan badannya ke sekian arah yang mengitarinya.

"Aah.. terima kasih, terima kasih…"

Shikamaru _cs_ _sweatdrop._

Hanabi, anak kelas 1 berlari-lari kecil ke arahnya.

"Waah, _Nee-Chan_ hebat!" Bisa-bisanya meninju Naruto _Nii-Chan_ sampai bunyi _'krak' _begitu!"

"He, begitukah? Terima kasih atas pujiannya…." Sakura kini semakin merona dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal.

_Siing..._

Satu detik...

Dua detik...

Tiga detik...

"AAAAAAA! G-GAWAAAT! N-NARU-...M-MAAF!" Sakura lantas berlari sekencang mungkin ke arah tadi Naruto mendarat. Membopongnya perlahan dari atas tanah, lalu mengguncang-guncang bahunya.

"N-Naru... _g-gomen.._.. _d-daijoka?" _Seru Sakura. Suaranya kian tercekat dengan rasa bersalah, melengking di antara sweatdrop yang kini menyerang seluruh orang yang turut sejak tadi menyaksikan.

Kasak-kusuk kian riuh, penonton bubar.

"Hm, sepertinya tontonannya sudah selesai." Neji berkomentar, lalu menggandeng Tenten menuju kantin. Baru dua langkah, mereka berhenti.

"Hei, ayo! Kalian tak ingin membuang kesempatan makan gratis hari ini, khan? Ayo cepat!"

Shikamaru dan Ino serempak berpandangan lalu angkat bahu. Lee masih terdiam ketika mereka berdua melangkah lalu bersuara memanggil mereka.

"Eeng_... A-Ano..._ Tadi itu, Uchiha Sasuke, khan?"

Shikamaru menoleh,

"Hn, ya...

...tapi kau tenang saja, sudah beres kok." Sergahnya lalu merangkul bahu Lee hangat. Shikamaru nyengir, Lee melongo diikuti senyum manis Ino.

"Ya, kau tenang saja, Lee. Kalau Naruto yang urus dijamin aman deh! Kau tahu sendiri khan?"

Gadis blondie ini mengangkat kedua jarinya ke depan muka. Lee berpaling kembali pada Shikamaru, pemuda nanas ini pun tetap dalam cengirannya. Lee melirik kakinya yang sedikit banyak belum mau kompromi. Lalu mulai terisak dalam diam.

"_Minna..._

_...arigatou..."_

~~~000~~~~

"Perebutan cinta, ya? Mengasyikkan sekali, sepertinya...

...Persis seperti_ kita _dulu,ya, Kakashi?"

Kakashi merasakan matanya membulat. Asuma yang turut nimbrung menonton menghembuskan asap tipisnya lagi, lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"...Jadi...

...Bisa kau ceritakan padaku apa yang baru saja kau bicarakan pada Asuma tadi sampai menyebut namaku, _Ne?"_ Sergah Anko kian, membiarkan Kakashi menghembuskan nafas beratnya.

"Eehng... yaah...

...Sepertinya kau baru saja menyebutkan jawabannya barusan tadi."

Dan kini mata Anko yang membulat, bibirnya menunggingkan senyum sebelum mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di pipi Kakashi.

~~~000~~~~

"Uh...A-aduh.."

"N-Naruto... kau b-baik saja?"gagap Sakura menanyakannya. Pemuda blondie ini mengerang saat memeganng punggungnya yang jelas memar.

_Ck!_ Seragamnya sobek!

"Hh, tak apa. Tak ada yang patah kok." Cetusnya sambil meringis, lalu bangkit. Sakura masih tak enak hati. Dia mengulangi pertanyaan yang sama dengan nada khawatir. Jelas-jelas badan Naruto memar di sana sini dan bibirnya nyaris bengkak. Setitik darah membekas di sana.

Sakura menelan ludah, gara-gara siapa lagi Naruto babak belur begini?

"_H-Honto ga... Naruto-Kun?"_

"_Hai, hontou ni..._ Toh kau tahu aku tak pernah berbohong khan?"

Mendengar itu, Sakura semakin tertohok. Pemuda ini jelas _innocent _ dan tak pernah bisa membohongi siapapun. Jelas-jelas pula ia tadi melakukan hal yang _memalukan_ untuk dirinya.

Ya, karena Naruto _sangat_ mencintainya.

Dan perilaku _sembrono_ barusan benar-benar membuat Sakura tak enak hati. Dirinya kian menunduk mendengar jawaban seperti itu. Naruto menyadarinya. Direngganggkan sedikit otot tangannya yang kejang dengan menarik ujung jemarinya, lalu mengangkat dagu Sakura.

"Hei, kubilang aku tak apa-apa ya berarti tak _kenapa-napa_. Anggap saja itu uang ganti sudah meninggalkanmu sendirian kemarin hingga Sasuke menciummu! Oke"

"T-Tapi Nar-"

Tangan Sakura sudah nyaris menepis tangan kanan Naruto saat tangan kirinya menyentuh rambutnya lembut,

"Kalau tidak pun, kau tak perlu memikirkannya upaya apapun untuk minta maaf. _Toh,_ aku sudah memaafkanmu sejak aku _mendarat_ tadi."

Sakura berbinar, Naruto tersenyum lembut kian. Sakura mengamit tangan Naruto, menariknya menuju kawanan sahabat mereka yang tengah menunggu janji si pemuda blondie.

"Yeah, akhirnya selesai juga diskusinya." Celetuk Tenten. Yang lainnya mengangguk-angguk. _Shappire_ dan _emerald_ menunduk malu.

"Padahal kami tadi sudah sengaja tak mengganggu loh, siapa tahu kalian mau _kissing._"

_BLUSH!_

Kalimat _innocent _ yang keluar selanjutnya dari mulu Ino spontan membuat keduanya mendongak, lalu berpandangan.

_CUUP!_

Kali ini mereka berlima yang melongo,

_Huh! Dasar Naruto dan Sakura!_

_Romantis sekali, ya, kisah cinta mereka_ ?

**~~~END~~~**

**Hohohoho... selesai lah sudah. lumayan nih, 6 jam ngetik depan lappy kalau ditotal. ini AU pertama ane yang ~EHEM~ rate T coz demi turut menjaga kesucian bulan Ramadhan, Alp pending dulu tuh yang Senpaiku Cintaku... hehehe.. buat yang hobi lemon sabar dulu ya. *NOSEBLEED***

**Hohoho... sekali lagi karena ni AU Perdana, sudikah kalian membubuhkan sedikit hyorogannya ke ane?**

**PLEASE VISIT**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V  
><strong>


End file.
